


Pretty eyes

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: "Dude you're eyes are teal!"The male raises blinked wearily, still partially asleep, now confused "what?"Myungjun pulls out his phone and opens the camera app, turning towards the other as his eyes widen, once black eyes now teal.





	Pretty eyes

 In this world, no one is alone, because we have soulmates! What's a soulmate you might ask? A soulmate is a significant other, made for you practically. You come from the same star. Now, you might be thinking, how do you know that your soulmate is your soulmate. Well, hair color! Its usually trechorous and difficult when the world's population most common hair color is brown and black.

  Some people are lucky, just like these two. 

* * *

    Minhyuk always wondered about his soulmate, and honestly it was the one thing that was always in his mind. What did they look like? Were they tall, short? Would they like him? He would always be lost in his thoughts.

  Minhyuk's soulmate was very,,,eccentric. Every once in a while he would change his hair color, from blonde with blue, blonde with pink, blonde, brown, burgundy, and black. He didnt really mind, his hair color choices werent per say bad, they were pretty, especially for eye colors. 

     People would always look at his eyes, bright and colourful, where ever he went. They would always compliment him, tell him he had pretty eyes. He liked his eyes too of course, they were his soulmate's hair color.

  At one point he did the same thing, dyeing his hair a metallic silver. A few days later his soulmate had dyed his hair to a dark burgundy. He smiled unknowingly to himself at the thought that they dyed their hair afyer he did.

   He loved when people talked about his eyes, bu sometimes people would constantly ask if he found his soulmate due to the colourful eyes he had. He would always shake his head and look away. He had it easy, whenever they dyed their hair but he never found them.

* * *

   A blaring alarm is the first thing Minhyuk heard when he woke up in the morning, blinking and covering his eyes at the sunshine in his room, rolling onto his other side. "Dude get up, we have school today" he pulled his hand out from under the blanket and flipped off the other male.

"Yah! I'm older than you, you little fuck" Myungjun hissed, walking over and pulling the blanket off of the other male. Minhyuk hissed back, trying to reach for the blanket in the others hand, only to have the older throw it on the other side of his bedroom. Minhyuk laid in his bed gazing at the ceiling until Myungjun took his arm and pulled him out of the bed.

   "Hyuuuung" He groaned, standing up. "Shush and get dressed" Myungjun walked out of the room as the other male threw off his shirt and grabbed clothes. He pulled on a grey muscle tee, paired with bleached tight jeans and black vans, grabbing his plaid hoodie, walking out his room.

  The other was texting on his phone, looking up as the younger walked into the living room. "You look half shitty and half classy, good job" "fuck you hyung" the other giggled as Minhyuk frowned. He took a closer look at the male before gasping.

"Dude you're eyes are teal!"

The male raises blinked wearily, still partially asleep, now confused "my what?"

Myungjun turns on his phone and opens the camera app, turning the phone towards the other as his eyes widen, once dark pitch black eyes now a vibrant oceany teal.

"Hyuk,-what if you find him? It's gonna be way easier now, unless he likes hats-"

  "Shut up and get your stuff hyung" Minhyuk said as he grabbed his bookbag and walked out, Myungjun stumbling after him.

* * *

    Minhyuk groaned as he sat down, few students looking at him and his new eye color. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his stuff as a hand was placed on his desk. He looked up to see a tall male with white hair staring at him. 

  "Yes?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. "Your eyes are teal now" the other said, sittimg in the seat infront of him. "yeah, it happened recently" "cool" the other said and turned around as the teacher walked in, calling attendance.

He yells out 'present!' And pulls out his phone, hiding it behind his bookbag. 

TwinkieHyung: im bored

TwinkieHyung: minhyuk

TwinkieHyung: min

Boulder: Wat

TwinkieHyung: enlighten me hoe

Boulder: i saw this cat being chased by a squirrel--

TwinkieHyung: thx mkay gtg, teach is comin

Boulder:uh- okay-

* * *

 The rest of his day was barely exciting, just boring school work and lunch, sitting with Myungjun and his boyfriend -yall know who-

 "Hey, I'm tutoring a freshman so i cant walk home with ya today hyuk, hope you dont mind" Myungjun said, munching on his sandwich. Minhyuk nodded and responded "that's chill" he internally cringed at his elder and his sneaky ways.

 

 

Minhyuk shoved everything he didn't need to carry on his old back and walked out of the school, taking his phone out and playing some music. He walked around the corner just as it started to rain. He sighed and pulled out his umbrella, pulling it up and continued his way walking.

The music filled his ears as he looked at the scenery, rain falling slowly. He hummed to the lyrics quietly, cars driving past in the weather. He liked rainy days, how it felt dewy and made his skin soft.

  A sound of someone soghing caught his attention as he looked over at a male on a bench, working on a paper. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, holding the umbrella over him. The male looked up and his eyes widened at the stranger.

   "You looked wet..you can use this" Minhyuk said, as the male continued to stare at him. "Is...is there something wrong?" The male put his stuff into a folder quickly, putting it to the side and stood up, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk.

Minhyuk stood there awkwardly, holding the umbrella in one hand as the male pulled away and smiled. "Why- why did you hug me?" He asked the other. Said other's smile widened as he untightened the strings to his hoodie and pulled it down, wavy teal locks falling over his forehead and eyes. 

  Minyuk blinked for a second before his own eyes widened and pulled the other into another hug, dropping the umbrella and embracing him tightly. The other giggled and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk. 

    They stood there for a while, just hugging as the rain pattered against the concrete. Minhyuk pulled away for a second, grinning softly. "So, what's your name, soulmate?"

The short teal haired male blushed, smile curving into a shy one "Jinwoo- Park Jinwoo"

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self indulgent and i enjoyed thid way too much uwu


End file.
